Give Me Your Spirit
by MikaDiamond95
Summary: Ketika menjadi teman itu tak butuh kata - ata maupun aksi, hanya diam dan saling menatap, bahkan teman - temannya disekitar mereka pun tahu kalau ia dan sang pemuda yang mengerti dirinya adalah tak kurang dari sepasang kekasih jiwa Chapter 1 : Christmas Chapter 2 : New Year Eve Warning : ModernAU!, Older!Togami & Older!Naegi, Homo, Yaoi, NSFW, Kind OOC


_**A/N :** FINALLEH Author cinta lama bersemi kembali bersama OTP jaman Danganronpa yang berpairing Togami x Naegi, kalau di barat namanya Naegami, tapi karena saya pendukung Togami is totally sadist seme, saya ganti namanya TogesNaegs xD /lalu digebuk massa _  
_Menanti season 3, moga kapal tidak karam dan kapal ini semakin berkembang!_

* * *

Give Me Your Spirit

 **Rating : M+**

 _Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff_

 _ **Warning : ModernAU!, Older!Togami & Older!Naegi, Homo, Yaoi, NSFW, Kind OOC**_

* * *

Natal adalah salah satu event yang terkenal di kalangan anak muda, meski mereka bukan umat Kristiani, mereka ikut merayakan dengan dekorasi suasana natal dan menyimpan waktu bersama dengan teman maupun keluarga.

Naegi Makoto yang tinggal bersama orang tuanya selama bertahun – tahun tak pernah melewati merayakan hari libur special ini, ia juga menikmati momen dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dan bersenang – senang setelah tumpukan pekerjaan yang mengerjai mereka.

Tahun ini pun para siswa dan siswi di Hope Peak Academy ingin merayakan natal bersama, tentunya yang menyelenggara acara ini oleh Maizono, sahabatnya Naegi dari SMP. Semua berawal ketika hujan salju pertama kali di bulan Desember.

"Guys, bagaimana kalau natal tahun ini kita rayakan bersama - sama?"

"Heeeehhh?"

Saat itu adalah hari terakhir mereka masuk sebelum liburan musim dingin, kebetulan mereka baru selesai pelajaran terakhir dan Maizono sebagai wakil ketua kelas mengumumkan idenya.

Awalnya banyak yang tidak mau ikut ke acara kebersamaan ini, namun karena Maizono dan yang lain bersusah payah untuk mengajak yang lain, pada akhirnya semuanya ikut.

Kecuali Togami Byakuya tentunya. Kenapa hanya dia? Karena tak ada yang dekat dengan dirinya, bahkan Fukawa sang stalker sejatinya tidak berani untuk membujuknya.

Maizono sangat kecewa mendengar si SHSL bangsawan itu tidak mau ikut. "Haaah, kenapa selalu dia yang susah diajak? Mukuro dan Oowada aja mau diajak, Celes juga sedang tumben - tumbennya semangat ikut, kalau begini kan jadinya tidak lengkap..."

Naegi yang menemani Maizono berbelanja persiapan untuk natal hanya bisa mengangguk dan mendengarkan dengan sabar. "Sabar, Maizono-san, mungkin Togami-kun sedang ada urusan penting, dia kan SHSL Pewaris, pastinya sibuk mengurusi urusan-"

"Tapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan, Naegi-kun, semua orang libur di Golden Week, dan bahkan Junko chan aja bisa ikut acara kita," Maizono menghela nafas dengan panjang, usahanya untuk mengumpulkan satu kelas rasanya sia - sia.

"Oh ya, Naegi-kun, kamu sebenarnya dekat kan dengannya? Aku dengar dari Fukawa chan, kamu pernah kerumahnya?"

"Eh? Ah, itu kan karena waktu itu dia ga masuk dan aku diserahkan untuk pergi kerumahnya dan kasih tugas, bukannya alamat dia sudah ada di profile siswa?"

"Iya sih, tapi menurutku kamu itu yang paling tahan lama berbincang dengannya, Fukawa chan aja sudah pingsan bisa berbicara dengannya 5 menit, duh, repot kalo Geno chan mulai mengamuk lagi,"

"Uhm, itu karena duduk kami berdekatan, dia dibelakangku, kan?"

"Meski begitu, kamu juga rajin mengobrol dengannya, dari pagi sapa - sapaan, terus makan siang pun kamu selalu menghampirinya, istirahat yang lain juga kerjanya kamu berduaan ama dia di perpustakaan, dan- Ya ampun kamu juga bahkan bertukar - tukar notes kecil selama pelajaran, astaga! Kalian itu udah seperti sepasang kekasih!"

Wajah Naegi merah bukan main ketika Maizono meledeknya, ia tidak menyangka murid yang lain apalagi Maizono ternyata memperhatikan gerak - geriknya selama ini.

"Uuuh... Kita tidak bisa dibilang dekat sih, tapi... Yah mungkin aku cukup kuat dengar kata - katanya yang menyakitkan," Naegi menggaruk kepalanya sambil memberikan senyuman kepada Maizono.

"Togami-kun kejamnya bukan main, kadang aku kasihan melihat Fukawa chan yang delusinya terlalu tinggi, hmm, tapi menurutku kamu cocok dengan dia kok," Maizono memanggut dagunya. "Buktinya sampai sekarang Togami tidak pernah mengusirmu, well, dia memang sering sih menghinamu, tapi bukannya itu panggilan kesayangannya kepadamu?"

"Uuuh, hentikan, Maizono," Melihat wajah Naegi merah seperti tomat membuat Maizono terkekeh, ia tahu sahabatnya dari SMP ini sebenarnya sedang tertarik dengan seseorang, tapi karena naegi adalah tipikal laki - laki yang sangat lamban kalau soal perasaan personal, ia tidak menyadarinya sampai sekarang.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di rumah Maizono, mereka sudah disambut oleh Hagakure, Kirigiri, Asahina, Fujisaki, dan Sakur, mereka sedang bersiap - siap membuat kue, dan Hagakure hanya numpang tidur siang.

"Woaaah, selamat datang, Maizono dan Naegi, kami menunggumu daritadi!" Ujar Asahina dengan semangat, Hagakure yang melihat teman seperjuangannya menarik Naegi ke ruang tamu selagi para perempuan melanjutkan masaknya.

"Lho, Hagakure rajin sekali jam segini sudah datang,"

"Hahaha, aku datang terlalu cepat, sudah begitu aku tidak diizinkan untuk membantu mereka, jadinya aku ketiduran disini, Hey, omong - omong kamu berduaan aja ama Maizono? Ciee, udah jadian ya?"

"Uhm, Hagakure, kamu tau kan Maizono san itu pacarnya Leon?"

"Ohiya aku lupa, itu orang malah konser dulu hari gini baru datang, untung saja Maizono sedang tidak datang bulan, kalau iya...Wahh habis lah kaum pria ini, si Toge juga kemana tuh orang?" Omelannya Hagakure hanya lewat kuping kanan dan kuping kiri Naegi, ia sedang terperangkap dengan kata - katanya Maizono.

Naegi tidak ingat kapan ia menjadi dekat dengan Togami, seingatnya ia pernah tak sengaja menjatuhkan penghapusnya dan tangannya tidak dapat menjangkau ke belakang mejanya.

 _Tiba - tiba saja si Pangeran Kejam itu menyerahkan penghapusnya. "Eh?" Naegi sempat bingung. "Ambil ini, gerakan cerobohmu menganggu pelajaran ini, Jelata."_

 _Naegi hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah dan menerima penghapus itu, namun Togami tidak meminta balik penghapus miliknya, bahkan ketika ia ingin mengembalikan, Togami berpura - pura tidak tahu mengenai itu. Penasaran kenapa Togami bersikap seperti itu, Naegi akhirnya mengahmpiri tempat Togami sering beristirahat._

 _"Yang benar saja, Naegi, kamu membuntutiku kesini hanya demi sebuah penghapus? Kamu lebih parah dari Fukawa."_

 _"Ah, Eerr... Maaf..."_

 _"Hey, kamu sudah membaca buku ini? Ada namamu di kartu pinjaman ini." Togami menunjukan buku yang sedang ia baca, Naegi mengenali novel itu tentunya, sebuah novel misteri yang populer._

 _Naegi mengangguk pelan. "Kamu penggemar berat penulis ini, Hmm? Aku menemukan namamu disetiap kartu pinjaman disini, segitunya kau menyukai pengarang ini?"_

 _Naegi langsung salah tingkah ketika ditanya, ia sendiri sangat suka dengan hal yang berbau misteri. "Soalnya novelnya menarik dibaca, aku jadinya tidak bisa berhenti baca- Hehehe,"_

 _Togami menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar komentar Naegi. "Benarkah? Padahal penulisan novel ini bermajas lain daripada yang lain dan banyak yang tidak bisa memecahkan misteri ini secara langsung."_

 _"Eh? Benarkah? Menurutku bacaan ini mudah dianalisa dan kasusnya beda dari yang lainnya makanya novel ini sangat seru,"_

Dari kejadian itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi teman ngobrol sehari - hari. Keesokan harinya tidak ada yang berubah, Togami yang bersikap ketus seperti biasanya dan Naegi yang selalu bersabar di omeli olehnya, namun obrolan mereka menjadi panjang ketika membahas novel favoritnya. Dan kini saling menyapa dan mengobrol menjadi rutinitas mereka. Naegi baru menyadari bahwa mereka bukan sekedar teman obrol lagi.

Bahkan mungkin hanya Naegi yang berani datang kerumahnya karena Naegi merasa ia cukup kenal dengan Togami dari kebiasaan mereka sehari - hari.

"Naegicchi? Oyy?" Panggil Hagakure sambil menjetikan jarinya, dalam sekejap Naegi kembali dari lamunannya.

"Eh, iya? ada apa?"

"Huuu, Naegicchi tega ternyata daritadi tidak mendengar ocehanku~Huu~" Hagakure memberikan wajah cemberutnya dan kembali tidur di sofa.

Ketika pukul 6 sore sudah berdenting, Teman - teman yang lain berdatangan, Celes membawa satu set peralatan tehnya, Oowada datang bersama motor Manly-nya, Ishimaru dan Yamada juga datang sambil membawa hadiah, dan bahkan pasangan kembar tapi beda juga datang pada akhirnya.

Naegi cukup kaget melihat Fukawa tetap datang meski ia tahu Togami tetap bersikeras untuk tidak datang.

Kue buatan Maizono dan yang lain sudah jadi dan mereka menikmati malam bersama, Ishimaru bersikeras untuk menyingkirkan minuman alkohol itu namun karena dibujuk Oowada ia jadi ikut minuman keras tersebut. Yamada masih bersikap baik seperti butler kepada Celes dan berusaha semampunya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sang putri gambler itu. Yang lain menikmati suasana natal dengan bermain kartu dan game lainnya. Naegi tentu menikmati momen - momen ini, dan lagi teman - teman kelasnya yang unik ini jarang sekali kompak.

Namun ada rasa yang menghilang dari dalam diri Naegi, bukan karena ia cemburu melihat Maizono dan Leon sedang bermesraan, ia sendiri menganggap Maizono seperti saudara perempuannya, kurang lebih seperti terhadap Komaru Naegi.

Setelah Naegi kalah kelima kali dalam bermain Uno, ia memutuskan untuk bersitirahat dan meminum coklat di balkon rumah Maizono, sebagai SHSL Luckster ia malu mengalami kesialan beruntun dalam bermain game kartu, mungkin saja karena ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi?

"Naegi-kun," Suara dingin namun lembut itu membuat leher Naegi bergidik, rupanya Kirigiri dengan baju tebalnya sedang menghampirinya.

"Ah, Kirigiri-san, ada apa?"

"Naegi tidak terlihat semangat hari ini, apa kau menunggu seseorang?"

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

Kirigiri menggeleng kepalanya karena sabar melihat Naegi yang lamban. "Bahkan Hagakure pun tahu kau sedang galau karena ada seseorang yang tidak datang, Pangeran kuda putihmu, mungkin?"

"Hmm...Eh!?" Wajah Naegi memerah. "Maksudmu Togami-kun? Eeer... Aku tidak menantinya karena aku tahu dia tidak datang kok, meski tadi pagi aku sudah membujuknya..."

"Jadi kau bertukar email dengannya?"

"Eeer.. Iya sih, soalnya kadang kita suka ketemuan di perpustakaan toko kalau hari libur, memangnya kenapa?"

"Hmmm menarik, tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja kenapa hanya Naegi yang bisa memiliki alamat emailnya, ia tidak begitu terlihat seperti orang yang senang menggunakan smartphonenya untuk kesenangan..."

"Aah, mungkin Togami lebih sering memakai telpon selulernya untuk bisnis, mungkin?"

"Dan pertemanan kalian hanya sebatas bisnis?"

"Eeer tidak, sepertinya Kirigiri-san salah paham... Memang ada yang aneh dengannya?"

"Lebih tepatnya kau dan dia yang aneh,"

"Eh?"

Kirigiri menghela nafas panjang karena Naegi masih tidak menangkap poin pentingnya, ia menyibak syal rajutan berwarna krem di lehernya.

"Kamu bisa membawa sisa kue dari kita ke rumah Togami, kamu masih ingat kan rumahnya dimana?"

"Eeeh? Sekarang? Nanti Maizono marah kalau aku tiba - tiba pulang-"

"Leon sudah menemaninya sekarang, Naegi, sekarang kamu pergi kerumahnya sebelum ia pergi," Perintah Kirigiri tak pernah membuatnya ragu, Naegi langsung menurutinya dan membawa bungkusan kue yang sudah disiapkan oleh perempuan berambut ungu itu.

Naegi berlari sambil membuka handphonenya, mengirim teks email kepada pemuda berambut pirang itu mengenai keberadaannya.

 _ **[Togami-kun, apa sekarang kamu dirumahmu?]**_

Hanphonenya berdering, menandakan smsnya dibalas saat ia sampai di stasiun.

 _ **[Iya, memang kenapa?]**_

Saat ia sudah masuk kedalam kereta, Naegi membalas pesan tersebut sambil berdiri karena keretanya yang penuh dan sesak.

 _ **[Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kerumah ku, tunggu ya]**_

Belum sempat Naegi memasukan handphone ke dalam kantong jaketnya, handphone itu sudah berdering lagi. Naegi mengira ia akan ditolak mentah - mentah atau dikatain seperti biasa, namun dugaannya salah.

 _ **[ok.]**_

* * *

Naegi sudah sampai di gerbang rumah mansion milik keluarga besar Togami di Tokyo, rumah ini hampir menyaingi bangunan museum nasional yang ada di Jepang, bahkan berdiri di depan gerbang yang super tinggi itu mampu mengintimidasi Naegi.

Tangannya yang menggigil memencat tombol di dekat gerbang itu, dengan otomatis gerbang itu terbuka ketika Naegi mengucap halo di bagian speakernya.

'Aneh, seingatku dulu waktu datang kesini aku pasti di sambut oleh satpam atau butlernya...' Naegi mngetuk pintu utama yang hampir setinggi pintu istana itu dengan pelan, karena badannya yang menggigil ia tidak bisa mengetuk dengan kencang.

 **Krekk.** "Permisi—"

"Lambat." Ujar seseorang di ujung atas tangga besar yang dilapisi oleh karpet merah, rupanya Togami sudah menunggunya diatas dengan pakaian santainya.

Naegi yang sedikit ketakutan berada di lantai bawah yang sepi dan kurang pencahayaan langsung menaiki tangga dan menyusulnya.

"Ah, Togami-kun, tadi kereta yang kunaiki terkena emergency exit, hehe, uhm..." Naegi mengikuti Togami yang sedang berjalan di lorong lantai 2, meski lorong tersebut sudah diberi pencahayaan dari lampu, namun Naegi tetap merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Uummm... ngomong - ngomong, kemana pembantumu?"

"Sedang libur karena besok hari natal, lupa?"

"Ohh..." Naegi tak mengira Togami mengijinkan semua pembantu dan pelayan yang ada dirumah megah ini diberi libur, mungkin Togami tidak sekejam itu.

"Jadi Togami belum makan? Aku membawa kue untukmu lho,"

"Hmmphh, Seorang Togami bisa melakukan apa saja, termasuk masak," Togami menyentil jidat Naegi. "Jangan meremehkanku, ikut ke dapur sini,"

Naegi yang meringis karena jidatnya memerah kini mengikuti sang tuan muda ke lantai bawah, di dapurnya yang hampir sebesar dapur restoran bintang lima itu hampir sama seramnya dengan gudang rumahnya, namun Togami sudah terbiasa dengan rumah sebesar ini.

"Uhmm.. .Keluargamu tidak pulang hari ini?"

"Hmph, mereka bukan tipikal orang yang pulang pada hari raya, toh libur hanya sehari."

Sekilas Naegi bisa melihat tatapan kosong dari Togami saat ia hendak menyiapkan piring melewati cermin, mungkin dibalik sifatnya yang dingin dan cuek ini ia... kesepian?

'Dirumah sebesar ini tanpa ditemani keluarga benar - benar menyedihkan... tak aneh Togami menjadi seperti ini-'

"Aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan, Naegi, jangan coba menghasihaniku, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu."

Naegi langsung mundur supaya tidak terkena sentilan Togami lagi. 'Kenapa semua orang bisa membaca pikiranku?'

"Karena semuanya terbaca di wajahmu, Naegi, Heh, kamu itu tidak bisa mengecilkan suara hatimu ya,"

Tahu - tahu Togami sudah selesai masak sesuatu, Naegi berpikir orang seperti Togami mungkin makanannya yang mahal dan mewah namun melihat Togami hanya menggoreng dan merebus spaghetti.

"Uhm... kamu tidak mau memasak sayurnya?" Ujar Naegi ketika ia membuka kulkas dua pintu yang besar yang pernah ia liat.

Togami hanya melemparkan pandangan dingin, Naegi menangkap maksudnya.

Pada akhirnya Naegi ikut memasak dirumah Togami, bagi SHSL pewaris itu, memasak sayuran itu merepotkan dan ia lebih senang makan yang langsung dimakan seperti mentimun, tapi karena Naegi mau membantunya, ia tidak keberatan.

'Mungkin ia tidak mau mengaku kalau pekerjaan rumah itu bukan bidangnya...' Pikir Naegi ketika ia sedang mencicipi sup sayuran buatannya, baginya masakannya sudah cukup asin, ia berharap Togami berpikir yang sama.

Ketika Naegi membawa mangkuk sayur itu ke ruang makan, ia ikut merinding melihat meja makan yang sangat panjang seperti yang ada di film - film kerajaan, dilengkapi perlengkapan makan yang mahal dan bewarna silver, Togami sedang duduk di kursi tengah dengan pose sedang membaca seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naegi ketika Togami mencicipi sesuap sendok sup.

"...Hmmm, lumayan," Togami mengambil sesendok sup lagi. "Kau sepertinya berbakat memasak, kenapa bakatmu tidak itu saja?"

"Aaah... Aku tidak bisa memasak makanan yang agak sulit dan ribet, aku lebih senang memasak makanan yang enak dimakan bersama keluarga bersama hehe..."

Togami tidak lanjut berkomentar, keduanya menikmati makanan mereka sambil mengobrol berbagai macam topik.

Setelah Naegi selesai mencuci piring bekas makanan dan masakan mereka, ia ikut menyusul duduk dengan Togami yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu didekat perapian.

"Hey, kamu juga merayakan natal?" Tanya Naegi ketika melihat pohon natal yang kecil disamping perapian.

"Hmm?" Itu hanya hiasan yang dipasang oleh pelayanku sebelum ia pulang." Jawab Togami tanpa menghilangkan fokus dari bacaannya.

Naegi yang duduk disebelahnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi, ia mendadak gugup karena suasana menjadi sunyi.

Secara tiba - tiba ia kehabisan bahan obrolan, kalau ia bertanya mengulang - ulang, Togami pasti akan kesal dan menyuruhnya pergi, dan ia juga tidak tahu apa tujuannya datang ke rumahnya.

'Seingatku Kirigiri menyuruhku kesini, tapi Togami pasti marah kalau aku datang kesini bukan karena kemauanku, Hmmm...'

"Naegi, kalau kamu tidak ada urusan, kamu boleh pulang." Ujar Togami, masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Sekilas Togami seperti mengusirnya, namun ketika Naegi merasakan ada kejanggalan dari nada suaranya, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus pulang? Aku kan kesini... Uhmm... untuk bertemu denganmu..."

Ucapannya menarik perhatian Togami. "Atas dasar apa?" Ucapannya masih dingin seperti biasa, namun tatapan matanya tak seperti biasanya.

"Eerrr... Aku hanya penasaran kenapa Togami tidak mau datang, apa karena ada masalah dengan teman - teman kita atau—"

"Jangan berprasangka dulu, Naegi, aku dan teman kelas 'kita' tidak ada masalah karena mereka juga tidak sepadan denganku kalau ada masalah. Kukira kau berbeda dengan mereka, Naegi."

"Bukan! Maksudku bukan begitu... Aku hanya ingin tahu.. Apakah kamu memang ingin sendirian saat ini?"

Togami mengedipkan matanya kepada Naegi. "Maksudmu?"

"Uhmm... Aku memang lamban dan idiot, seperti katamu, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mengenalimu , Sesibuknya kamu kepada bisnismu, kamu tetap datang ke acara Sekolah Festival kita dan Lomba Olahraga, tapi kenapa untuk acara yang ini tidak?"

Togami tidak langsung menyangkal seperti biasanya, ia pun menyingkirkan buku yang ia pegang dengan menaruh di meja sebelahnya, ia mengurutkan dahinya.

"Memang kalau soal analisa, kamu jagonya," Togami melepaskan kacamatanya sejenak. "Kamu memang tidak salah, Naegi, aku.. tidak begitu suka keluar pada hari natal..."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku benci hari natal."

"Karena... Pegawaimu banyak yang libur?"

"Bisa jadi, tapi yang pasti... aku benci suasana yang menandakan manusia butuh manusia lain untuk merasakan momen tertentu, bagiku itu adalah hal yang mustahil... Aku nyaman dengan diriku dan aku tidak butuh orang lain.."

Togami menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Tapi kenapa aku selalu merasa hampa... disini... Dan aku benci karena pohon sialan itu yang memicu ini semua.."

'Kalau ia benci dengan pohon itu, kenapa ia tidak menolak?' Naegi tahu sifat Togami kalau ia tidak menyukai sesuatu ia langsung bertindak berbagai cara untuk menghilangkan hal yang ia benci, tapi membiarkan pohon tiruan di dalam ruang tamunya itu lebih dari toleransi.

"...Togami-kun kesepian?"

Bagaikan pelatuk yang ditarik, Togami langsung mendorong Naegi dan mencengkram lehernya. "Tahu apa kau soal kesepian?"

Mendadak Naegi jadi merinding, Togami tidak pernah semarah ini, kepada siapapun mau dirinya, mungkin ia menjadi sensitif malam ini?

"Uuungh...Togami.. A-Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu—"

"Diam, kau datang kesini hanya ingin mencemoohku, kan?"

"B-Bukan—Ugh—Aku kesini karena ingin mengajakmu!' Naegi menipis tangan itu dari lehernya. "Aku menawarkanmu."

"Apa?"

"Tawaran untuk menikmati malam natal bersamaku, kau mau?"

Togami menaikkan alisnya. "Hmm... jadi kau sekarang sedang berpura - pura jadi santa dan ingin memberikan hadiah kepada anak baik sepertiku?" Ujarnya dengan nada meledek namun wajahnya seperti ingin tertawa.

'Aku tidak kepikiran sampai situ tapi boleh saja...' Naegi mengangguk cepat. "Iya, daripada kamu disini sendirian, lebih baik kita menikmati bersama!"

"Aku penasaran apa dasar apa kau rela melakukan ini, hmm?"

"Uhmm.. Apa salahnya teman saling membantu teman?"

"Kalau aku memintamu untuk menemaniku semalaman, kau mau?"

Naegi mengangguk lagi.

"Ditempat tidur juga?"

Naegi hampir mengangguk soal itu sebelum ia berpikir.

"Eh? Tempat tidur?"

Tahu - tahu Togami sudah menyergapnya, sang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya kini berada diatas Naegi yang terbaring di sofa, ia pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinganya.

"Kau menolak, Makoto?"

 ** _\- (Warning Smut Scene) -_**

Dada Naegi berdegup kencang ketika nama depannya dipanggil, bukan pertama kalinya Togami memanggil nama depannya secara diam - diam, kadang ia pernah Togami keceplosan memanggil namanya di perpustakaan, ia juga pernah memanggil nama depannya saat Naegi pingsan dan dibawa ke UKS, Naegi tak tahu harus merenspon apa.

Jari - jari panjang itu kini meraba bibir milik Naegi seperti memainkan sebuah mainan yang gampang rusak.

Melihat bagaimana tatapan mata sapphire itu yang lurus membekukan otak Naegi, ia pun terpana melihat wajah Togami dari dekat, tanpa kacamata yang menghalangi pandangan mereka berdua.

Tanpa ada aba - aa, bibir sang SHSL pewaris itu menempel di bibirnya, Naegi berpikir Togami akan memerlakukannya seperti budak, namun ternyata Togami menciumnya dengan lembut, kecupan yang ia berikan membangkitkan sensasi kupu - kupu yang ada di perutnya, tak hanya itu, Naegi pun terbawa suasana dengan hangatnya ruang tamu dan betapa dinginnya cuaca diluar. Ia jadi tak heran kenapa banyak pasangan yang sangat senang berkencan di liburan natal ini.

"Hmmnghh..." naegi yang tak mengerti harus berbuat apa kini mulai di serang lidah Togami yang lihai, lidahnya pun kini menerobos masuk dan mengajak Naegi bermain ke permainan lidah, dengan kaku Naegi membalas pijitan lidah sang lawan.

Naegi bisa merasakan Togami menyeringai ketika ia mendominasi permainan mereka, karena lidahnya yang kaku, keperawanan bibirnya diraup habis olehnya sampai memerah.

"Uuhh..T-Togami—"

"Shuush, diam, Makoto." Togami masih memanggil nama depannya, Naegi pun diam membisu.

Kini leher Naegi yang diserang bertubi - tubi oleh bibir sang bangsawan, bahkan Togami tak segan - segan meninggalkan bekas - bekas kemenangannya di leher.

"Hnghh...Uuhnn...Uhh" Naegi sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan desahannya karena leher dan telinganya yang sensitif kini di permainkan oleh Togami. Tak hanya itu, tangan dingin itu kini sudah menyusup masuk ke dalam sweaternya.

Naegi bisa merasakan tubuhnya sedang dieksploitasi dengan tuan rumah, namun ia tidak merasakan amarah ataupun dipermalukan, tubuhnya dengan jujur mengatakan ia menikmati sentuhannya.

Dengan perlahan, tangan Togami kini membuka baju Naegi dan juga celananya. Bibir sang pemilik manik sapphire itu kini sedang berdiam di dadanya Naegi, memainkan buntalan merah yang menyebabkan Naegi ingin mendesah lebih, Togam ipun ikut terpicu dengan desahan erotis dari Naegi.

"Uuuhh... Aa—J-Jangan disitu!"

"Hatchiiii!" pemuda berwajah imut itu bersin tepat didepan wajah Togami, malunya bukan main karena ingus yang ia keluarkan menempel di wajah sang pewaris tampan itu.

"Ah! T-Togami—"

"Diam."

Naegi bisa merasakan Togami jadi marah besar karena momen panas mereka berhenti disebabkan dengan hidung Naegi yang tak terkontrol. Setelah selesai mengelap wajahnya, Togami mengelap hidung Naegi sambil memencet dengan keras. "Aduh! Aduh! Maaf!"

Togami mendecih ketika melihat wajah Naegi yang merah seperti mau menangis ketika hidungnya dipencet, ia gendong pemuda SHSL luckster itu tanpa aba - aba, Naegi kaget ketika Togami mengangkatnya dengan ringan dan membawanya ke dalam kamarnya yang memiliki pintu paling besar sendiri. Hati Naegi tidak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang.

Naegi mendarat di permukaan empuk ketika Togami melemparnya, saat ia tersadar, ia sudah berada diatas tempat tidur sang pewaris keluarga Togami.

"Uhmm...T-Togami-Ah!" Ia terkenal lemparan kemeja putih bersih dari Togami saat menengok kearahnya. "Pakai itu."

Dengan gugupnya, ia lepas kancing - kancing bewarna emas itu dan ia pakai, alhasil kemeja ukuran pemuda jangkung itu terlalu besar untuknya, ia seperti anak kecil yang memakai baju ayahnya.

"Aaah... Ini kebesaran..." Ujarnya dengan kata – kata yang ambigu tanpa sadar, namun wajahnya langsung memerah ketika mendapat tatapan aneh dari Togami.

"Pfft..." Togami menahan tawanya saat ia duduk disampingnya. "Aku terlihat seperti pedofil kalau seperti ini," Ia mendekatkan bibir miliknya ke Naegi. "Mulai sekarang panggil aku Byakuya, Makoto."

"B-Byaku—Hmph!" Bibir polos miliknya kini kembali dilumat, sesi panas adu lidah mereka dilanjutkan tanpa di ganggu oleh apapun kali ini, baju yang Naegi pakai secara cuma - cuma dilepas lagi oleh Togami, tangan yang lebih besar dua kali lipat darinya memijit spot - spot Naegi yang memberikannya sensasi gelitik.

"Uuhh—To-Ah!-Byakuu—Unghh!" bagian celana dalam yang belum dibuka kini perlahan di lepas oleh tangan dingin itu.

"T-Tunggu, tidak adil kalau hanya aku yang—" Belum sempat Naegi menyelesaikan protesnya, Togami langsung membuka bajunya dihadapannya.

Pemuda tinggi itu ternyata memiliki otot dan perut yang sangat idealis, Naegi pun menelan ludah ketika ia perlahan membuka resleting celananya.

"Apa, Makoto? Kamu menikmati ini?" Bisiknya yang terdengar seperti godaan nakal, namun karena nada dingin dan mencemoohnya seperti biasa, Naegi tahu Togami sengaja.

"Uuuhh.." Wajahnya semakin merah ketika Togami kembali mendekapnya, ia kecup paha mulus tanpa bulu milik Naegi dan menyentuh organ pribadinya.

"A-Aaah!" Naegi yang sangat jarang menyentuh dirinya kini diserang sensasi aneh bin ajaib bertubi - tubi, tangan yang bukan miliknya memberikan pijatan yang mampu membuatnya ereksi dalam sekejap.

Togami pun menyeringai melihat ekspresi Naegi yang semakin basah, ia gigiti telinganya dan kembali berbisik.

"Sentuh punyaku." Perintahnya, jantung Naegi berpacu dua kali lipat ketika ia disuruh melakukan sesuatu yang erotis, ia tidak tahu cara memegang anu cowok selihai tangannya, namun ia gunakan instingnya untuk memuaskannya.

Tangan - tangan mungil itu membuka celana dalam hitam yang dipakai Togami, ketika milik bangsawan yang lebih besar darinya terbebas dari kurungan itu, Naegi menghirup nafas sedalam – dalamnya, dengan tangan bergetar, ia beri handjob sang bangsawan dengan pelan.

Naegi bisa melihat Togami memenjamkan kedua matanya sambil merintih, Naegi raba bagian atasnya yang sudah agak sedikit bocor, ia sendiri menjadi ketagihan untuk mendengar rintihanya. Kedua tangan Togami menarik kepala Naegi ke dekat selangkangannya, elusan di rambutnya seakan memohon mulut manis itu untuk mencicipinya.

"Hisap sekarang." Ujar Togami dengan nada tegas namun sedikit memelas, Naegi menelan ludah sebelum mengecup bagian ujungnya. Setelah mulai terbiasa, Naegi menghisap lebih dalam, bahkan hampir seluruhnya.

"Hnghh…" cengkraman tangan Togami semakin di kepala Naegi, namun ia masih berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyakiti Naegi, melihat reaksi Togami yang mulai frustasi membuat Naegi semakin semangat.

Ia memajukan kepalanya maju mundur untuk memberikan sensasi kenikmatan kepada Togami, namun rupanya sang tuan rumah tidak sabar dengan gerakan lambannya, ia dorong kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"Hmmmfnghhh!" Naegi mendadak panic karena pasokan oksigennya langsung menipis ketika ia dipaksa untuk mempercepat hisap menghisapnya. Togami sendiri susah menahan dirinya ketika bisa merasakan betapa hangat dan basahnya mulut.

"Kkhh!" Gejolak dari dalam tubuh membuat Togami susah bernafas, ia lepas cengkraman tangannya supaya Naegi bebas. Pemuda itu langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya, benang saliva terhubung dari mulut ke barang pribadi milik sang lawan main.

"Unghh… Maaf B-byakuya.. Aku tidak sepintar dirimu dalam bersetubuh…." Ujarnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan, namun dengan pelan Togami membaringkan tubuhnya dan ia berada di atasnya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku ajari… Sebelum itu, apakah aku mendapatkan izin untuk menyentuhmu seluruhnya?"

Naegi mengangguk pelan saat pipinya disentuh lembut oleh Togami, saat itu ia tidak bisa menolak saat melihat wajah menawan Togami ketika bertanya dengan sopan, hatinya luluh ketika sentuhan hangatnya kembali mengerayangi tubuhnya.

"Annghh…" Sambil diberi kecupan, tangan Togami itu kini mengeksplor ke bagian belakang dan mengurut suatu lubang dengan basahan lubrikasi yang Naegi tidak tahu kapan ia ambil pokoknya tiba – tiba sudah ada disitu.

Jari – jari dingin itu kini menelusuri bagian asset berharganya dengan lembut dan menggoda, bahkan Naegi tak bisa berhenti mendesah ketika ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk menerobos dan bergerak didalam dirinya.

Togami menenangkan dengan kecupan hangatnya, bibirnya yang menempel di rambutnya yang sensitif membuat Naegi bisa bernafas dengan tenang, meski jantungnya masih berdetak dengan cepat.

"Uhh—Aaah!" Naegi merasakan pengalaman yang tak biasa, gerakan memijat jari yang mencoba melenturkan dinding analnya membuat suara Naegi tak terkontrol.

Dalam sekian menit, jari – jari itu sudah membuat separuh dinding miliknya lentur dan terbiasa, gerakannya yang lihai nan erotis itu memberi setruman ke saraf – sarafnya.

Tahu – tahu ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari jarinya menggesek di permukaan kedua bongkahan daging empuk miliknya. Tak ada suara maupun aba – aba, hanya tatapan berkabut di manik _sapphire_ itu. Angukan Naegi memberi jawaban iya kepada pemuda pirang itu.

"HNGHHH!" Bagaikan orang yang dijebol pertahanannya, Togami masuk tanpa permisi pada 'serangan pertama'. Nafas Naegi memburu kencang ketika tubuhnya menyesuaikan sambil menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Tak hanya dirinya yang sedang bernafas memburu, Togami pun berhenti sejenak sambil memasokan oksigen ke pernafasannya, ia mulai gerak lagi ketika tubuh Naegi sudah tidak tegang, kali ini dengan gerakan pelan.

"Uhhh…Uhnnnmm—" Naegi berusaha sepenuh hatinya untuk tidak mendesah seperti perempuan yang sedang birahi ketika di'tusuk', namun sensasi yang ia rasakan sekarang tiada duanya.

"Hush, lepaskan tanganmu, Makoto, biarkan suaramu menggema disini," Bisik Togami, entah merintah atau menggodanya secara seduktif.

"Uunghh-Aaah-Pela-Aah-Aan Togami-" Ujar Naegi memohon ketika Togami menambahkan kecepatan menyodoknya, namun yang ia terima adalah sodokan yang lebih cepat.

"Hmm, kusuruh apa tadi?" Bisiknya dengan suara yang sadis itu, Naegi langsung mencengkram punggung Togami karena Euphoria yang diberikan Togami terlalu banyak sampai ia sepertinya tidak bisa menangani.

"Aah! Maaf-Uhn-Maksudku-B-Byakuya-" Bisiknya, tak hanya Naegi yang terjebak dalam ilusi nafsunya, Togami pun mulai kehilangan kendali karena merasakan dan melihat betapa seksinya Naegi di tempat tidurnya.

Tak memakan waktu lama, Naegi ingin mengeluarkan rasa yang menggundah didalam tubuhnya.

"B-Bya-kuya-kuh!-Kumohon biarkan aku-Hngh-"

"Tch, tunggu sebentar-Makoto-Khh-"

Erangan dan gerutu dua lelaki itu menghiasi di kamar sang tuan rumah sampai energi keduanya habis terkuras karena muncratan air mani mereka.

* * *

Naegi baru bangun ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengunci tubuhnya, dalam arti Naegi ingin membalikan badannya namun ia tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Saat ia membukakan kedua matanya, wajahnya langsung tatap muka dengan wajah milik Togami yang tertidur pulas.

'!' Naegi hampir membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur, ia mencoba melepaskan dua lengan milik Togami yang merangkul tubuhnya untuk menghindar namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa melepaskan cengrkamannya itu, ia pun menyerah dan tidur menatap Togami, dilihat dari ekspresinya Togami sedang dalam tidur yang pulas, bahkan wajahnya sangat rileks dan ia hampir tidak bisa mengenalinya. Tapi karena nafas Naegi yang terlalu dekat, perlahan pemuda pirang itu terbangun.

"Aah-O-Ohayou, Togami kun-"

"Ohayou, Makoto." Togami melepas Naegi begitu saja dan mengambil kacamatanya. Naegi speechless, ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa sampai Togami kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak memanggilku 'Byakuya' lagi?"

Wajah Naegi memerah ketika ia mengingat bagaimana ia memanggil nama itu kemarin malam.

"Uuhh... Aku masih agak canggung uhmmm... Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Apa... Togami-kun uuh...Kita...Ermm.. p-punya hubungan sesuatu?"

"Hm? Jadi kamu mengira semua ini hanyalah untuk satu malam-Oh, aku mengerti."

Togami berdiri disampingnya. "Kamu berpikir aku akan meniduri siapa saja yang akan menemani ku di malam natal, Naegi?"

"Eeeh, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Kalau begitu ikut sini."

Togami langsung pergi ke ruangan yang penuh dengan pakaiannya, kebanyakan baju jasnya dengan berbagai macam merk terkenal.

"Erm... Kita mau ngapain?"

"Hmm? Tentu saja kencan."

"Eh!?"

* * *

Sebuah mobil _limosine_ sudah tersedia didepan halaman rumah Togami, Naegi yang dipaksa memakai baju milik Togami hanya bisa memandang mobil mewah itu sambil mengusap matanya, apakah ia sedang mimpi? Pikirnya.

"Cepat naik." Perintah Togami dengan pakaian setelan jas yang baru, meski gayanya masih sama, namun karena bahan dan kewibawaan Togami, pakaian yang ia pakai selalu terlihat mewah. Naegi dengan berat hati masuk ke dalam mobil yang terlalu extravagant ini.

Selama perjalanan, Naegi tidak bisa duduk rileks di kursi yang terlalu empuk untuk jadi jok mobil, sedangkan Togami dengan pose duduk seperti biasanya sambil membaca buku barunya.

"Uhmm... Bukannya pelayanmu lagi libur?" Tanya Naegi karena ia tidak menemukan topik yang enak dibahas setelah aktivitas terakhir mereka.

"Hm? Yang sedang mengantar kita itu pelayan pribadi yang sudah melayani keluarga Togami selama berpuluh - puluh tahun, kau kira mobil ini jalan dengan sendirinya? Heh," Togami menyunggingkan seringaiannya sambil membaca, Naegi hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali duduk kaku di kursinya.

Belum sampai ditempat tujuan, sang anak pewaris itu menarik Naegi ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Eeeh!?"

"Daripada bengong dengan muka bodohmu itu, lebih baik kau duduk disini saja-"

"T-tapi posisi ini-t-tidak nyaman untukmu-"

"Hush, 52 kg itu tidak berat." Bisiknya, nafas Togami menggelitik tengkuk lehernya, Naegi merasa panas duduk terlalu dekat dengan Togami, dan tangan Togami yang kini melingkar di pinggangnya makin membuatnya semakin kaku. 'Sebenarnya ia menginginkan apa dariku?'

Mereka sampai di suatu tempat teater yang menyajikan musik klasik terbesar di jepang, tentunya Naegi tahu kalau genre musik favorit si bangsawan ini adalah musik klasik eropa yang sering dgemari oleh bangsawan - bangsawan lainnya, ia sendiri juga menyukai musik seperti ini, karena membuatnya ingin tidur, tapi sekarang duduk di samping Togami yang sedang serius mendengarkan pertunjukan musik itu membuatnya tak bisa tenang.

Apakah ia harus berbicara? Ia tahu selama pertunjukan juga tak boleh mengobrol, kalau ia diam saja sambil menonton, lama - lama ia mengantuk, Naegi merasa serba salah untuk mengambil tindakan.

'Uuuhh.. Apa yang harus kulakukan..' Tangannya tak berani mengambil ponsel di sakunya. Tahu - tahu tangan Togami sudah berada di atas tangannya. 'Eeeh!' Naegi langsung salah tingkah. 'Bagaimana ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dalam situasi seperti ini!?' Kekawatiran Naegi sempat mendapat lirikan dari Togami, tapi ia tidak mengutarakan kata sepatah kata pun, melainkan menarik kepala berahoge itu ke pundaknya dan mengelusnya, gesturenya seakan mengatakan dirinya harus rileks.

Pipi Naegi terasa panas ketika menyentuh bahu bidang milik Togami.

Pada akhirnya mereka menikmati pertunjukan musik yang dimainkan oleh maestro ternama.

Saat keluar, Naegi baru sadar ia berada di tengah kota, Togami yang sudah memakai jaket tebalnya kini menarik tangan Naegi.

"Tunggu, kita mau kemana-" Jawaban sudah didepan Mata, pemuda jangkung itu membawa pasangannya ke dalam Mall yang banyak hiasan natal meriah.

Naegi sangat nervous mereka jalan sambil berpegangan tangan bersama, selama ini ia tidak pernah merasakan betapa hangat tangannya, langkah mereka terhenti di salah satu toko bermerk.

"Uhm- Togami-kun, kita mau apa disini-"

"Tentu saja membeli mu pakaian, Naegi, kamu tidak sadar baju yang kamu pakai longgar?"

"Iya sih, tapi kan tidak perlu di toko ini-" Protesnya Naegi tidak digubris, ia ditarik oleh Togami ke toko tersebut.

Seperti yang pernah diceritakan oleh Komaru, adiknya Naegi, yang namanya toko bermerk itu memiliki suasana dan aura yang sangat high class bahkan Naegi pun tak bisa berkutik ketika melihat deretan baju dipajang dengan tag harga yang melambung tinggi.

Tetapi Togami tetap cuek dan melanjutkan belanjanya. "Naegi, mau sweater apa Jaket?"

"Eh, apa?" Saat Naegi dapat merasakan kakinya kembali, Togami langsung memberikannya beberapa baju dan menyeret anak itu ke dalam ruang ganti.

"Buka bajumu." Perintah Togami, Naegi yang masih kebingungan pun lambat menangkap perintahnya.

"Apa-Ohya! A-aku mengerti-Hey! Aku bisa lepas sendiri-Akh! Tu-tunggu diluar, Togami!"

Tanpa ia sadari ia mengusir sang SHSL Pewaris keluar dari kamar ganti, namun Togami tidak protes dan ia duduk manis menunggunya.

Naegi mencoba jaket pertama, dan ternyata masih kebesaran, lalu ia memakai sweater oranye yang dipilihnya. Dan Togami memberi reaksi tidak karena baju itu mengekspos pundak dan lehernya.

Setelah selesai mendatangi beberapa toko baju, Togami sudah membawa tiga buah kantong belanjaan, tahu – tahu butler yang mengantar mereka sudah ada di samping mereka ketika mereka keluar di toko sepatu.

"Sekarang kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Togami sambil melihat jam tangan rolex di tangan kanannya. "Ahh…Uhmm…." Naegi mencoba berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan oleh dua orang saat kencan karena ia sendiri belum pernah kencan dengan siapapun.

"M-Mau menonton film?" Tawar Naegi ketika ia menunjukan bioskop di seberang mereka, Togami tidak menjawab namun ia tetap menurutinya, Naegi bingung ketika melihat beberapa film yang tak ia kenal

 _Romance - Kartun - Horror_

Naegi tidak bisa memilih film mana yang akan ia tonton, karena ia pasti tertidur kalau film romansa, dan akan menutup matanya selama film horror bermain, dan film animasi adalah salah satu favorit genrenya, kecuali ia tak tahu apa genre film kesukaannya Togami.

"Pilih yang kamu mau saja." Ujar Togami, yang kini tidak terkesan memaksa.

"Uhm... Kalau menonton film animasi itu boleh?" kerut di di dahi Togami bertambah ketika ia melihat poster film yang ditunjukan Naegi, namun ia mengangguk, akhirnya mereka membeli ruangan VIP dan membelikan snack yang banyak untuk Naegi, karena ia tahu pemuda kecil itu senang ngemil makanan ringan.

Selama menonton, Naegi tak bisa berhenti mengunyah, kegugupannya menghilang ketika pikirannya sudah fokus dengan film didepan sambil memakan popcorn, tanpa disadari, Togami ikut memakan jagung yang di panggang itu dan tangan mereka bersentuhan. Sekejap jantung Naegi berdegup kencang.

Menonton film sendiri dengan berdua itu beda sensasinya, pikir Naegi, ia jadi setengah konsentrasi selama menonton sambil memerhatikan Togami, ia takut orang yang mentraktirnya jadi badmood karena pilihannya yang tidak berkelas, tapi ternyata Togami tidak mendecih atau mendumel seperti biasanya.

"Huwaa, ternyata film bertema natal itu juga seru ya," Komentar Naegi setelah keluar dari bioskop.

"Hmmm, Animasi jaman sekarang cukup maju, tapi kalau pake 3D, kepalaku pusing," Komentar Togami sambil meminum black coffee-nya.

"Eh? kalau begitu harusnya nonton jangan yang 3D-"

"Kamu sendiri yang bilangkan belum pernah nonton yang 3D?"

"Uhmm...Okay... Skearang kita mau makan dimana?"

"Di restoran New York Grill and Bar, aku sudah memesan reservasi untuk jam 8 malam, kita masih bisa disini sampai jam 8.30,"

"Eh? Kita tidak makan disini aja?"

Togami mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Naegi. "Kita ini sedang kencan, Naegi, tentunya makan malam harus special."

Wajah Naegi memerah ketika mengingat mereka berduaan disini bukan hanya sekedar berjalan - jalan, Naegi mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan tangannya di genggam lagi oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Setelah puas mengunjungi toko buku dan ia dibelikan novel baru oleh Togami, kini mereka menaiki limosine lagi menuju restoran yang sudah direservasikan tersebut.

Naegi yang beranggapan restoran yang ia datangi hanya sekedar restoran biasa ternyata salah besar, mereka berada di salah satu gedung Tokyo dan restorannya sangat mewah.

Meski ia sudah memakai baju formal yang diberi oleh butlernya Togami, ia masih saja gugup di dunia baru ini.

"Untuk reservasi atas nama Togami ada di meja ini," Ujar pelayan yang menunggu di pintu depan, ia antarrkan pasangan ini ke meja yang dekat dengan jendela.

Naegi terpana ketika melihat pemandangan Tokyo di malam hari, begitu menawan dan indah.

"Mau pesen apa, Naegi?" Tanya Togami ketika buku menu sudah diantar kan oleh pelayan yang lain lagi.

"Ah, uhm..." Naegi mencoba membaca buku menunya, tapi ia menggeleng kepala ketika bahasanya campur aduk, jangankan bahasa prancis, bahasa inggrisnya dia aja masih setengah - setengah.

"Alergi _seafood_?" Tanya Togami, sepertinya ia tahu kegelisahan pemuda itu karena tidak bisa membaca menunya.

"Tidak kok, udang dan lobster aku suka," Ujar Naegi sambil melihat bagian minum. "Minumannya air putih saja," Pelayannya mengangguk dengan pesanannya, Togami memesan makanan dengan bahasa inggris, mendengarnya berbicara bahasa asing membuat hatinya berdebar - debar, pasalnya ia jarang mendengar bibir sang SHSL Pewaris itu berbicara dengan aksen lain.

Setelah pelayan pergi, Naegi kembali berpikir lagi untuk mencari topik yang bisa mereka bicarakan, selama satu jam tadi mereka mengobrol mengenai film dan buku sampai kehabisan ide.

Dan sekarang? Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Naegi..."

"Hmm?"

"..."

"Bagaimana?"

"Eh? Apanya? Makanan? Enak kok! Hehee-Auch!" Rupanya tangan Togami sampai ke wajah Naegi dan memencet hidungnya.

"Bukan itu, bodoh, tapi.." Togami mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet yang sudah disiapkan di meja. "Kencannya."

"Oh? Oooh! T-tentu saja menyenangkan!" Naegi langsung menunduk malu ketik ditanya. "Uhm... Sejujurnya aku baru pertama kali diajak makan di restoran mewah seperti ini- dan juga hal lainnya, jadi maaf kalau aku sedikit canggung-"

"Kau belum pernah kencan dengan perempuan? Satu pun?"

"Eeeer... Iya-"

"Kebetulan sama." Jawab Togami dengan singkat, seakan tidak ingin Naegi mendengar, namun telinga pemuda kecil itu justru mendengar dengan jelas.

"Eh, kau juga? Wow-Maksudku, semua yang kamu siapkan seperti professional, hehe-"

"Hmph, tentu saja aku melakukan research dulu."

Naegi terkikik melihat reaksi Togami yang membuang muka, bisa melihat pipi sang bagsawan itu memerah karenanya bukanlah pemandangan sehari - hari.

"Aku sangat menikmati kencan ini, Togami-kun, terima kasih," Ujar Naegi dengan senyuman sumringahnya, nampaknya efektif membuat SHSL Pewaris itu tersenyum karenanya.

"Kau kira kencan ini selesai hanya makan malam saja?"

"Eh?"

"Masih ada satu tempat tersisa."

Suasana malam yang gelap nan dingin ini membuat Naegi semakin melekat dengan Togami selama mereka menelusuri distrik yang tak dikenali oleh Naegi.

Pemuda Luckster itu tidak bisa menebak kearah mana mereka pergi, ia sendiri tidak begitu hapal kawasan Kota Besar pada malam hari, nasib menjadi anak rumahan.

Keinginan Naegi untuk bertanya kenapa mereka pergi tanpa limosine terjawab saat mereka berhenti di salah satu hotel-Bukan, love hotel yang sering disebut oleh Hagakure.

"Aah! D-Disini..." Wajah Naegi memerah padam, bahkan ia tak berani menatap manik sapphire itu secara langsung.

"Apa kau tertarik untuk melanjutkan aktivitas kita?"

"K-Kau tidak memaksa?"

"Hmm... Tidak mengherankan jika seorang yang polos yang baru kehilangan keperawanannya tidak sanggup melanjutkan dalam sehari, tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau kamu ketagihan,"

"EH!? A-Aku tidak ketagihan..." Naegi berjalan mendekatinya sambil menunduk. "Tapi kalau T-Togami-kun mau, aku juga tidak keberatan..."

Togami memberikan senyuman kenangan sambil menggandeng kekasihnya ke dalam hotel yang bernuasa romantis itu, dalam satu malam itu mereka melupakan gelar, situasi, dan orang - orang disekitar mereka sambil memadu kasih satu sama lain.

-Next Day -

"Duhh! Kemana sih Naegi-kun! Ia menghilang seharian kemarin!" Protes Maizono, ia dan teman - teman sekelas yang perempuan lainnya sedang membantu membereskan rumah Maizono. Ia sedikit kesal karena sahabatnya pergi tak ada kabar selama tanggal merah kemarin.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Maizono, kita kan yang menyuruh Naegi untuk mengejar Togami saat itu, tidak salah kalau si Pangeran Es itu menculik Naegi seharian." Jawab Kirigiri dengan santai, sepertinya deduksi mengenai sahabatnya tidak salah.

"Aku tahuuu! Tapi Naegi tidak pernah seperti ini seumur hidup-"

"Kalau ia mulai berpacaran dengan Togami, berarti kamu harus terbiasa ya, soalnya dia tipikal pria yang posesif," Komentar Celes sambil meminum susu hangat paginya.

"Iyaa! Orang seperti Naegi itu justru nyawanya double! bahkan ia bisa selamat dari serangan tsunami sekali pun!" Dukung Asahina saat ia baru kembali jogging bersama Sakura.

"Hmmm~ Apa lebih baik kita taruhan sejauh mana mereka 'itu'?" Bisik Junko dengan wajah liciknya, Mukuro pun mengangguk menerima tantangan.

"Baiklah aku yang akan jadi juri karena kalau soal taruhan akulah pemenangnya~" Sambung Celes, bagaikan arisan ibu - ibu mereka pun bergossip sampai seseorang memencet tombol rumah.

 _ **TING TONG!**_

Maizono langsung membuka pintunya diikuti oleh para gadis - gadis yang baru selesai arisan, lalu munculah Naegi dengan baju semalaman.

"Maizono-san! Maaf, aku lupa mengembalikan ini kemarin, kamu pasti marah ya-Eh, kalian masih disini?" Ujar Naegi ketika ia melihat teman - teman sekelasnya yang lain.

Yang bertaruh Naegi masih virgin langsung kalah pada saat itu.

Naegi yang berpenampilan berantakan namun terlihat segar dan jalan sedikit membungkuk, dan poin paling penting adalah tertuju di tengkuk leher Naegi yang terkekspos. Terlihat bekas gigitan yang fresh from the oven dan bibir yang merah, mata hijau itu pun tak terlihat inosen seperti biasanya.

Dan Togami duduk bersender bersama limosine sambil menyeringai melihat ekspresi mereka.

' _DAMN YOU TOGAMI_!' Maizono rasanya ingin salto dan menonjok _dummy_ latihannya Sakura. 'KAMU TELAH MENGHANCURKAN NAEGI YANG POLOS INI!'

* * *

 **\- New Year Edition -**

Pada hari libur di musim dingin, Naegi bangun pagi seperti biasa, membantu ibunya memasak dan membangunkan adiknya yang senang tidur, karena Naegi jarang keluar rumah, ia lebih sering membantu ibunya bersih - bersih rumah atau menemani adiknya bermain, kadang ia ketemu dengan Leon dan Hagakure untuk bermain.

" _Nii chan_ , Togami-kun tidak main lagi kesini?"

"Dia lagi ada urusan di luar negeri katanya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kasian Nii-chan kelihatannya kesepian karena pacarnya lagi pergi, fufufufu-"

"Eh-Uhm-Tau dari mana..." Wajah Naegi merah seperti tomat.

"Tentu saja Fukawa chan yang ngasih tahu aku, dia tidak bisa berhenti bicara mengenai kalian berdua,"

"Ohya? Kukira ia membenciku-"

"Dia rada jengkel sih katanya kenapa kamu yang dipilih, tapi pada akhirnya dia meng-ship kalian berdua, daah~"

"Meng-ship? Hey tunggu-"

 **TRING!**

Ponsel Naegi kembali berbunyi di situasi yang terduga, Naegi langsung menghampiri ponsel yang sedang diisi baterai ulang di mejanya dan menerima email dari sang kekasih.

 _ **[Makoto, packing bajumu untuk 3 hari 3 malam, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, tiba di Narita Airport jam 10.00 pagi ya, sudah kupesan Taxi untukmu.]**_

Seketika Naegi panik ketika mendapat pesan bahwa Tamasya yang dijanjikan Togami ternyata tetap dilaksanakan, sebelum Togami pergi, mereka sempat membicarakan mengenai liburan keluar negri, Naegi mengira apa yang Togami bicarakan mungkin rencana tahun depan, namun nyatanya sudah dijalankan sekarang, panik bukan main ketika ia sadar ia hanya punya waktu kurang lebih satu jam kurang untuk bersiap.

"K-KOMARU!"

Setelah perjuangannya untuk menyiapkan koper yang berisi baju beserta perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan plus meminta izin kepada kedua orang tuanya, sebuah Taksi datang didepan rumahnya.

"Aku pamit dulu ya, terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku," Naegi membungkuk kepada kedua orang tuanya dan membawa koper ke bagasi taksi.

"Nii chan, jangan lupa oleh - olehnya!" Ujar Komaru sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ketika sampai di Bandara Narita yang padat, Naegi terus mengecheck ponselnya untuk menghubungi Togami.

 _ **RING RING!**_

Ketika Naegi mengangkat, yang menjawab bukan Togami ternyata.

 _[Naegiii, kamu jadi ikut perayaan tahun baru bersama kita?]_ Suara lembut Maizono mengingatkan Naegi dengan tawaran Maizono seminggu lalu.

Maizono kembali mengadakan acara namun yang menjadi tuan rumahnya untuk kali ini adalah Sakura dan Asahina memaksa semuanya untuk datang, Togami tentunya memberi jawaban tidak.

"Aah... Maaf Maizono-san, aku tidak bisa datang..."

 _[Lagi? Ada acara keluarga kah?]_

"Uhmm.. Bukan, Togami mengajakku pergi..."

 _[Heh? Bukannya dia sedang di luar negeri?]_

"Iyaa, tapi dia tiba - tiba menyuruhku ke bandara untuk-"

 _[EHHH KALIAN JADI JALAN - JALAN KELUAR NEGERI? AAAH IRINYA AKUU!]_

"Makoto."

Naegi langsung menengok ke arah orang yang memanggil nama depannya, rupanya Togami sudah mendarat dari pesawatnya.

"T-Toga-maksudku-Byakuya!"

 _[Oh jadi sekarang kalian saling memanggil nama depan? So sweet~]_

Ponsel Naegi langsung ditarik oleh Togami dan dimatikan olehnya. "Eh, aku belum bilang-"

"Tenang, kita hanya pergi 3 hari, bukan sebulan, lagipula mereka juga sudah memiliki acara sendiri," Potong Togami saat ia kembalikan ponselnya.

Togami Byakuya terlihat berbeda, wajahnya terlihat lelah, rambutnya agak acak - acakan dan tentunya pakaian super mahal membuatnya tetap tampan rumpawan.

Togami menjulurkan tangannya kepada Naegi, tanpa bersuara ia pun mengerti apa maksudnya.

Mereka tiba di bandara John Kennedy setelah 20 jam berada di atas, Naegi yang tak terbiasa naik pesawat udara mengalami gejala mabok kendaraan. Dengan sabar , Togami menemaninya muntah di wc dan menenangkannya sampai ia tertidur.

Kalau saja teman - teman sekelasnya melihat kelembutan Togami bisa saja mengira dunia sudah kiamat.

Perut Naegi sudah berhenti bereaksi ketika berada di imigrasi, karena Togami sudah terbiasa naik turun pesawat, ia langsung membawa Naegi ke bagian penanganan koper, dan sialnya, koper Naegi nyasar ke India.

"Tunggu sebentar disini, aku ingin _complain,_ " Ujar Togami dengan wajah kakunya, terlihat urat marah di kepalanya, karena Naegi masih ada efek jetlag di kepalanya, ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

Tidak makan waktu sampai 15 menit, Togami membawa Naegi ke hotel yang sudah ia pesan, jalanan di Amerika pun ternyata sangat ramai, Naegi tak henti - hentinya menatap pemandangan kota besar ini dengan mata berbinar - binar saat melewati jembatan Brooklyn.

Kejutan dari Togami tak henti mendatanginya. Setelah mendatangi salah satu hotel di Times Square, Togami langsung mengajak Naegi mengelilingi New York bersamanya, alasannya adalah mencari baju untuk Naegi tentunya, tapi Naegi tahu ia memang merencanakan ini dari awal.

Berkeliling dengan mobil sewaan yang sudah dipesan dari sebelumnya, Naegi sedikit tekejut melihat Togami yang akan menjadi supir kali ini, dan tentunya ia tetap terlihat rumpawan di kursi pengendara.

Selama perjalanan Togami terus mengoceh mengenai tempat -tempat yang sudah ia kunjungi, pro dan kontra serta jadwal mereka selama 3 hari. Tipikal Togami yang perfectsionis, pikir Naegi.

Waktu cepat berlalu setelah berkeliling Wall Street, Empire Building dan Museum. Mereka mengunjungi salah satu restoran terkenal di Times Square, dinner yang disiapkan Togami tidak pernah kalah menarik.

Sebuah band ternama bernyanyi di restorannya dan bahkan band itu menyanyikan lagu favoritnya.

"Huwaaa! Ini suguhan yang terlalu bagus untukku," Ujar Naegi setengah haru setengah shock.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kamu suka lagu ini," Komentar Togami sambil memakan steak dengan table manner bak bangsawan, meski ia berucap begitu, dibalik panggung dialah yang memesan lagu - lagu ini, dan Naegi tentu tahu.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka jalan kaki ke Broadway karena jalanan sudah mulai ditutup dan banyak orang - orang jalan disana.

"Tch!"

"Kenapa, Byakuya-san?"

"Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu ke salah satu Teater terkenal di Broadway, tapi tutup karena sedang acara tahun baru-"

"Tidak apa - apa, Byakuya, kita menikmati acara tahun baru disini aja," Naegi berusaha menghibur Togami, ia tahu kekasihnya paling benci kalau salah satu jadwalnya batal dan pada akhirnya buyar semua, namun Naegi sudah merasa cukup dengan semua yang sudah diberikan olehnya.

"Ugh... Disini terlalu ramai..." Gerutunya namun ia tetap mengenggam tangan Naegi dan terus berjalan ke pusat Times Square.

Disana memang banyak orang bahkan sampai satu juta orang berkumpul untuk melihat sebuah bola diatas gedung jatuh pada saat jam sudah 11:59 malam hari. Karena Naegi tidak bisa melihat, Togami menggendongnya lewat pundaknya.

"Eeeh, serius tidak apa - apa?"

"Tch, diam dan lihat saja," Togami yang merasa berat Naegi bukan apa - apa langsung menompa kedua kaki Naegi di pundaknya.

Dengan Binocular yang diberi oleh Togami, Naegi bisa melihat bola besar yang sudah dihiasi sedemkian rupa dipajang.

"Kereeenn! Togami, kamu mau melihat?"

Biasanya Togami langsung memaki atau menyindir, namun ia hanya menggeleng diam.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, orang - orang mulai menghitung mundur detik - detik menjelang tahun baru.

 ** _...3_**

 ** _...2_**

 ** _...1_**

 ** _DUAAAAAAAAR!_**

Bola itu jatuh dan pesta kembang api pun di mulai, seluruh orang melompat dan menari dengan girang sambil meniupkan trompet.

"Selamat tahun baru, To-Maksudku Byakuya!" Ujar Naegi yang ikut terbawa suasana meriah dan riang gemilang.

Togami tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus kepala yang berahoge itu dan membisikan "Selamat tahun baru juga, Makoto."

Setelah itu mereka terbawa ke lautan manusia yang sedang berdansa dan memeriahkan, untung saja hotel mereka tidak jauh dari Times Square.

Sekujur tubuh Naegi mendadak lelah karena energi yang ia keluarkan selama sehari membuatnya lelah.

Namun Togami nampak berenergi saat ia melepaskan jasnya.

"Makoto-"

"Hum?"

"Kuat untuk satu ronde?"

"Ronde apa-EH!? Oh.. Uuh..."

Naegi melirik Togami dengan pipinya yang merah seperti buah persik.

"A-Aku tidak keberatan..."

Togami menyeringai saat ia melepas dasinya. "Kalau begitu, mulai."

* * *

Sisa - sisa hari di Amerika ia habiskan dengan berwisata ke tempat - tempat New York yang menyenangkan bersama Togami.

Berfoto di patung Liberty, mengunjungi museum terbesar di New York, berkeliling di Central Park. bahkan Togami dengan kaos santainya pun terlihat berbeda di kameranya.

Selain mengoleksi foto, Togami membelikannya baju yang terhitung agak terlalu banyak, dan tanpa lupa keluarga dan teman - teannya di jepang, ia belikan banyak souvenir sebagai oleh - oleh.

"Uhm, Byakuya, kita tidak pergi ke Bandara yang kemarin itu?"

"Hmm? Kita pulang dengan pesawat jet pribadi biar cepat pulang." Ujarnya dengan nada datar.

"J-J-JET PRIBADI?" Naegi tak bisa mengontrol volume suaranya karena terkejut.

"Kemarin kamu muntah - muntah karena tidak kuat naik pesawat komersil, Hm? jadi aku sewa jet pribadi ini supaya kamu nyaman," Jelas Togami sambil membuka buku yang baru ia beli.

Meski wajah dan cara bicaranya masih seperti dulu, namun perhatian Togami masih membuat perut Naegi bergejolak.

"Uuh...Terima kasih... tapi... kalau ini merepotkan-"

"Kita turun di bandara akan terjun payung-"

"EH!? TERJUN!?" Wajah Naegi langsung menggelap, hampir membiru saat ia membayangkan turun dari pesawat hanya dengan parasut.

Togami tertawa melihat reaksinya. "Bercanda, Makoto, heh." Karena sedikit kesal namun tergugah melihat tawanya, Naegi langsung mengecup pipinya.

Ketika sampai di Tokyo, rupanya Kirigiri dan Maizono sudah menunggu di bandara, dan itu membuat Togami menggerutu ketika melihat mereka.

"Naegi-kun! Togami-kun!"

"Eh, kalian! Kok kalian menunggu disini?"

"Hehe, kan kamu yang ngasih tahu kapan tiba disini, nih fotonya!"

Setelah melihat bukti di ponsel, Togami hanya mendecak kesal, namun kekesalan Togami dihiraukan oleh dua gadis itu.

"Ayo kalian ikut kami, yang lain sudah menunggu lho!"

"Eh, ikut kemana?"

Rumah Sakura sangat identik dengan rumah tradisional jepang pada zaman dahulu, besar, luas dan dilengkapi halaman yang indah.

Bahkan Naegi berpikir rumah ini seperti tempat tinggal yakuza, namun melihat banyak alat latihan seperti karung beras, sasaran panah dan yang lainnya, tempat ini lebih tepat disebut dojo.

 _"Shitsurei shimasuu~"_ Ujar Naegi ketika hendak memasuki pintu depan sambil melepas sepatu senaker merahnya sebagai tanda permisi masuk ke dalam rumah orang.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang," Ujar Sakura yang membawa beberapa minuman.

"Naegi-kun! Togami-kun! Kalian sempat kesini? Hebat!" Asahina ikut menyapa mereka dan memberi pelukan kepada Naegi.

Dahi Togami semakin mengkerut, dalam hati menggerutu kenapa sang kekasih tercintanya banyak dipeluk oleh teman - teman perempuannya.

Tak hanya dia, Ooowada dan Ishimaru ikut menyapa, bahkan Chihiro sang Trap pun membeli pelukan hangat kepadanya. Panas rasanya seseorang yang sudah menjadi miliknya disentuh orang lain, tapi Togami terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukan sifat keposesifannya.

"Kita sekarang sedang membuat Mochi, bro, mau ikut?" Ujar Leon setelah selesai menumbuk Mochi dengan palu.

"Seingatku membuat _Mochitsuki_ itu bulan Desember..."

"Iya, harusnya, tapi kalian pada sibuk, jadinya sempatnya hari ini, lagi pula kalian juga jadinya bisa ikut kan? Ayo kita buat Mochi bersama - sama!" Ujar Maizono dengan riang.

Akhirnya seharian mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama teman - teman sekelasnya, selagi bergantian menumbuk Mochi, Naegi membagikan oleh - oleh yang ia beli disana (Lebih tepatnya Togami yang membelanjakan itu semua).

Setelah acara berakhir, Naegi diantar pulang oleh Togami, para perempuan itu diam - diam memohon kepada Naegi untuk kelengkapan cerita 'petualangan' mereka di Negeri Paman Sam.

Baru saja beberapa block dari rumahnya, Togami menunjukan gestur gelisah.

"Kenapa, Byakuya?"

"..." Togami masih diam sambil memandang wajah Naegi, terbaca keinginannya ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun nampaknya ia enggan untuk memberitahunya.

"...Tidak apa - apa..."

"Tunggu!" Naegi menarik lengan Togami. "Uhm... Aku harap kamu sedang tidak sibuk minggu ini... Kamu mau menginap dirumahku?"

"...?"

"Uhm... Komaru dan keluargaku lagi berkunjung ke rumah nenek di Nagoya, jadi... aku tidak keberatan kalau Togami mau..."

"Tentu saja aku mau, _Baka Ahoge._ "

Naegi membalas senyumannya, dan mereka kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil saling berpegangan tangan.

Memang menghabiskan liburan bersama Siswa Super Duper Kaya seperti Togami itu serunya tiada habis.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 ** _A/N :Kenapa yang ini panjang sekali? Karena saya cinta mati ama ini otp sampai bela2in bikin rated M x"D / butuh asupan mereka_  
 _Mohon maaf bila ada kurang lebih / salah dan grammar yang kacau balau dan typo yang berteberan, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir dan jangan lupa Review dan Favorite ya!_ **


End file.
